Imprisoned
by iCocaine
Summary: He was the paragon of a victorious wolf. She was the meek, defenseless lamb who was waiting to be devoured


Sweet Little Piranha

_Imprisoned_

What if SasuHina drabble

Summary: He was the paragon of a victorious wolf. She was the meek, defenseless lamb who was waiting to be devoured. SasuHina

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. I hold no rights whatsoever.

_Oh my pietistic lamb, why do you shield yourself from the victorious wolf?_

She was afraid…

Naruto wasn't invincible. The recent developments have discovered this gruesome fact to her and her thoughts were scrambled between the rosebushes and her salvaged hiding place. Konoha was an easy prey to havoc, caused by the putative leader of the Akatsuki. Her ragged breathing transgressed the boundaries of what she hears and what the outside world hears. From this moment on, Hinata Hyuuga eschewed the once glorious village hidden in the leaves and its flaming buildings.

A movement beneath the Jovian ash tree was enough to cause her body to tremble. Of course, her actions were preposterous, especially now her team was divided and she was absolutely clueless about their whereabouts. Hinata wrapped her arms around her body and buried her mouth and nose into the warm fabric of her lavender and white coat. Trying to raise even an ounce of courage inside herself, her white eyes peered through the tick layers of leaves.

"Get out of there, Hyuuga." Her head shot up and locks of indigo cascaded past her cheeks.

The silence of the eerie landscape was interrupted by the soft trampling of earth and grains. Her lips parted in confusion, Hinata didn't understand how **he** found her in midst of this enormous forest. She was convinced he wouldn't notice her disappearance or perhaps these optimistic thoughts would result in her inevitable demise.

"I won't ask nicely again, Hyuuga." Perhaps her absence made him suspect she'd run to the nearest allies for reinforcement.

Carefully, she leapt from the large branch and landed gracefully on the ground, her hair swaying with the movement. When her eyes met the polished black sandals of Konoha's main enemy, she was frozen with a terrifying feeling down her gut. As if Hinata would be executed the moment her eyes stared straight into his. Already she sensed the turmoil transcending from his presence.

"Afraid to look up? You always were the weakest kunoichi, Hyuuga." Sasuke granted her the insult with a superlative glance and motioned her to stand up straight.

"Why… Why did you return?" The young woman stuttered the question with a mortified look plastered on her features.

"To ensure Konoha's future, to prevent the septic caused from the former Hokage's maladministration to further spread and destroy the glory the Uchiha clan could've created." His ebony orbs flared with a sudden determination that made her stumble.

"Stand straight on your feet." Hinata quickly scrambled to her feet and stood silently in front of him, tears filling her soft doe-like eyes.

"You're as resentful as that horrible relative of yours." She accepted the harsh words and tilted her head to the right, glancing at a blooming rosebud.

His lean fingers crawled underneath her chin and forcefully, she found herself staring in those abyss-like stones, full of triumph. Hinata could hear him hissing some inaudible words towards her but she chose to ignore them.

"Don't… Don't hurt Neji-ni-san, Sasuke-san." His thin lips crooked up in a slanderous smirk.

"I'm afraid your pathetic begging came to late, Hyuuga bitch." Her eyes widened to an unknown extent and she gasped at this new devastating information.

She rapidly jumped backwards and activated her Byakugan, standing in the usual Jyuuken stance, Hinata challenged Sasuke to fight her. However, he laughed heartily at this attempt to scare him and demonstrated his Sharingan, coloring his black eyes bloody red. She pounced forwards with her hand clenched into a fist except for her index finger and middle finger, trying to hit him straight in the stomach area. Grabbing her wrist with his right hand, the raven-headed male halted her mid-action and flumped her backwards, making her fall onto the ground.

Breathing heavily, Hinata got onto both of her knees and glared at her dangerous opponent. The dark blue fabric of her pants got tainted by the sand, she got up again and stormed at the Uchiha with hate pumping through her veins. He bended down in one swift motion and performed a round kick that made her fall on her back. Pain rose from her lower abdomen and a loud cry erupted from her throat, Sasuke grinned at her obvious trouble and trotted towards her.

"Halt fighting. We're both aware of the fact that you cannot beat me. Being stubborn won't solve anything." His calm voice agitated her and fueled her growing frustration.

Rolling over, she balanced herself on one knee and rose to meet him in battle again. Sasuke sighed in her futile methods of revenge and cocked his head to the left, a few strands of charcoal black hair falling into his face.

"You're weak, Hyuuga." Hinata growled out in anger, tears streaming down her reddened and sore cheeks while sprinting towards him.

Avoiding her punch, he again grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. Swirling Hinata around in one graceful movement, her back was pressed against his chest. She whimpered in pain as response to his forceful grip on her lower arm. Sasuke proceeded hurting her by pounding just once onto the area in between her shoulder and neck with his left hand, knocking her out in the progress.

"Sweet dreams, Hyuuga." The Uchiha murmured before lifting her up and speeding towards the ruined village hidden in the leaves.

When the Hyuuga heiress opened her white orbs, everything was pitch black and she felt the icy cold manacles around her limbs. Suddenly the terrifying truth dawned to her and Hinata nearly suffocated in the obtained knowledge. Sasuke Uchiha was her captor.

_Oh my sweet little lamb, how lovely the shackle fits around your neck._

First of all; this story will not be updated every week or so but whenever I _feel_ like it. Second, I'm a very impulsive person. I don't like being forced into updating mandatorily. So don't _suffocate _me with reasons why I should. Third, I appreciate constructive criticism and of course warm reviews.


End file.
